


All Good Things

by VSAstarshipUnknown



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prison Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSAstarshipUnknown/pseuds/VSAstarshipUnknown
Summary: 关于，一段美好的神气的性感的sex。





	All Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：墨坑  
> 提示：舰长点的羞耻play

“你找到他需要花点时间。”Uhura通讯员施展的笑容堪称甜蜜，热情洋溢且心情尚好，这是一个直呼她本名的许可。但不可滥用始终为第一准则。“而电影快开始了，你们会错过开头。”纤细有力的手扣上Kirk舰长宽厚的肩膀，掌心隐隐发烫。  
“这没关系。”Kirk舰长略有些羞窘，一名星舰大副未定的行踪与他有着不小的关联，应召他的命令Spock大副正位于进取号的某处等候他。Kirk舰长搔着后脑勺，说：“我们会偷偷进来。争取不打扰到你们的观影体验。”  
Uhura通讯员善解人意地一笑，束得高高的长马尾如一条黑色长练。她是舰桥唯一的女性船员，但坚韧的本性不输任何人。Kirk舰长钦佩她的程度，恐怕连Spock大副也难辨。  
“静候你俩大驾。”她抽回手，离开了过道。嗒嗒的脚步声一路远去。  
他轻松地吐气，应对Uhura通讯员的甜蜜审讯着实需要提心吊胆，女性敏锐的洞察力早已嗅到了他家的洞口。他和Spock宛若一窝即将暴露在猫爪下的小鼠般揣揣不安。  
这样的担忧直至他返回舱房都滞留在脑海，不过一道屏障把它隔绝在了一片汪洋前，避免因此流毒到他人。Kirk不确定他的船员会对此有何看法，一艘星舰的核心——舰长与大副建立了超越友情的关系，他揪住的心时刻不能松懈。  
门在Kirk身后闭合，共用洗浴间里晃动的人影一下子闪了出来。  
“Spock。”  
进取号的大副身着蓝衫，背着一双手，高耸着的眉骨下褐色星石耀若苍穹。“Jim，电影将于12.72分钟后开场。”Spock向他的舰长走近了一步，“我猜测你传唤我候在此处是为了一件私人事务。”  
“Spock，你真是该死的说对了。”  
Kirk大大方方地推了一掌在大副的胸口，Spock心领神会地仰躺在舰长休憩的床上。Kirk单膝跪地，双手扶住Spock的大腿根，被熏香侵袭的热气扑面而来。  
“办完这个，我们就去看电影。”  
Kirk娴熟地咬住裤子的拉链头，裤子被打开，即将含住Spock的念头令他兴奋得发紧。他试着伸出舌头，隔着一层薄薄的布料舔面前的那一团柔软，细碎的呻吟传入耳朵，他的人在只有他的地方从不压抑自己的本性。  
因为那是没有必要的。他们已至情至真。  
一只手滑入Kirk脑后的发丛，在发根处收紧，释放的力道不足以弄疼他，又能使人感到胁迫。“吞。”Spock发号施令，低沉的喉音就像一条鞭子催促着Kirk，随即他又发布了第二条指令。“快地。”Spock低低地吼。  
Kirk顺从地把Spock粗厚的龟头吃进嘴里，灵巧的舌头高频地舔舐着双嵴，他过去从不曾知道瓦肯人优于人类的体格竟还包括了阴茎比人类的大上好多。这个硬度的柱状物把他的嘴角撑开，无法吞咽的津液绵延到了Spock的裤裆上，晕开一片深色。  
“现在，动起来。”Spock说，嗓音喑哑。  
Kirk卖力地开始了吞吐，他尽可能地讨好自己的大副，速度由缓及快，可如若让他吞进去一整根，无需下压脑袋，那硕大的龟头一下子就能顶到咽喉。  
这真是个难搞的活。  
Kirk并不沮丧，反而更加激情澎湃地尝试多个角度，要命的吮吸常在Spock精神放松的时候，这将使一名意志坚定的瓦肯人无可救药地放纵欲望横流。Spock喘息粗重，并且喊着一个个瓦肯词汇，婉转悠扬的音律和无止境的汗水一起漫过全神投入的他们。  
如果是一个平凡的瓦肯人，Kirk几乎只有对他们的好奇，而一旦遇上了全宇宙独一无二的混血瓦肯人，Kirk都没动过脑子就立马缴械投降，坐上了这个瓦肯人的阴茎。  
操操操。Kirk带着一股束手就擒的怨气，用尽毕生的学识来奉献着己身，他逃不出Spock的掌心，像只小鸡仔，轻易地就被抓回去。Spock也不是全无动静，任凭着Kirk一人在进行着这整场游戏，他的右手抓着Kirk的头发，而他的左手则从Kirk的领口进到里面，若即若离地抚弄表层的肌肤。  
“我爱你至深，Jim。”Spock的指肚碾过Kirk的乳尖。充血的小肉粒挺立在手掌下，不经意地蹭过掌心的纹路。  
Kirk胸腔里传出闷闷的笑声。  
他们折腾了太久，以至于要换一身衣服才能体面地见人。电影的开头已经过了，正到主角们通过抒发感情、表达心意的时候，舰员们聚在一块，窸窸窣窣地小声议论着这部电影如何如何。  
Spock摆出邀请Kirk入座的手势，结果换来了Kirk似笑非笑的无奈的撇嘴。Spock习惯于当一名绅士，但Kirk还是挺喜欢粗暴狂野的Spock，真实，直观。  
他们在最后面坐下来，从电影的中间开始看起。

 

电影令Kirk提不起兴趣来观赏，他打着哈欠，困得像是半年没好好睡过觉。Spock挺直着脊背，眉毛间挤起一座山峰，他并不欣赏电影中角色的选择。  
“Spock，我想睡了。”Kirk顺势躺到Spock的大腿上。  
Spock调整了姿势，双臂将爱人的身体拢入怀中，使他固定在双腿上安然地休息。“你可在我的腿上安眠，电影结束我将唤醒你。”他说。  
一只手摇摇晃晃地递至Spock的面前，轻触他的脸庞。“可我的想睡是针对电影的无聊，并非身体的疲惫。”Kirk呼出一口气，另一只手却悄悄地潜入Spock的衣衫，在光滑的皮肤上跳舞。“有兴趣吗？”他贸贸然提出邀请，声音闷闷地似是惧怕Spock的拒绝。  
“我们正处公共场合。”Spock垂眸看他。  
“你是不想吗？”Kirk挑衅自己的大副，手落到裤裆处下压。  
Spock倒吸一口气，轻易地抬手抱起Kirk滚到地上，两人脸面相贴，睫毛仿佛也刷到对方的眼皮。Spock浅浅的呼吸喷到Kirk的嘴唇，一股热腾腾的欲望刹那蔓延到这片地方。  
“来吧，Jim。”Spock声音隆隆，如降雷鸣。  
他们开始如两头野兽撕扯衣衫，间或一声高亢的吼叫，坚硬的骨头碰到一起，柔软的舌头缠到一起，两处同样的坚挺撞到一起。他们疯了，遏不住喉咙里源源不断的低哑吟唱。先是Kirk解开了裤头，以便容纳Spock极其敏感的手伸入，后来才是Spock揭住Kirk的衣服下摆从头上脱去。  
Spock将衣服甩开，却有一声不和谐的回应——  
“谁把衣服都脱了！”  
Kirk慌忙抱住Spock的脑袋，窝在椅背后面，生怕哪个眼睛乱瞄的舰员目睹这一幕。过了一会儿，他们似乎没听见其他声音了，松开钳制的手，他们相视一笑。  
“继续？”  
“继续。”  
他们相拥，火热的躯体贴合于一处，Kirk情不自禁地大喊了一声上帝啊，这欲火焚身地感觉像炭火炙烤全身。Spock从脖颈慢慢地舔，手指灵巧地解着裤头，用前段冒出的液体开拓着Kirk股间的领域。但他又突然听到——  
“你……你听见了吗？”一个舰员犹犹豫豫地冒出一句。  
“我这不是没聋吗，别老关注这个了，你早该习惯州官放火了。”另一人听了，轻描淡写地回答。  
Kirk生吞了一口唾沫，紧张地连后穴又是一缩，顿时吸住了入侵的那根指头。  
Spock轻拍舰长的后背，唇附上他的耳朵，“Jim，放松。”  
徒然勾起的指节顶着肠壁，修过的指尖刮蹭着更深处，这逼出了Kirk舰长难以抑制的惊呼，恰巧电影里正是长长的空镜，一下寂静无声。“完了。”Kirk把头埋入Spock的颈间，两片潮红跃上两颊。  
一时间安静得不得了。  
“Jim。”Spock念着一个温暖的名字，动作不曾有过丝毫的停滞。他全然不在意周围人如何地看待，格外投入这一场性事，他的手又热又滑，如鱼游在Kirk的股间。  
“噢，Spock，你不觉得现在有很多人在关注我们吗？”  
“无妨，他们看不见我们身处的位置。”  
“不不不，我是指——啊——你不准碰那儿。”Kirk的关注点瞬间偏移。Spock占尽优势后抽出手，环住了Kirk的腿，向上托起，精准地坐落到了他的阴茎。  
等待Kirk的是一阵类似惩罚的冲刺。  
有人直呼上帝，而Kirk则试图无视这一切。  
Spock几近狂乱地吻住Kirk，他们知道即将等候着他们的会是怎样的盘问与嘲笑，两个控制不住下半身的家伙，竟然在电影区干了起来。但没关系，不需要他们去在意了，他们现在更值得在意的应是对方，他们好不容易才在未老之时相遇相识相知。  
“我的T'hy'la。”Spock火热的阴茎简直像根带火的铁棍子，把Kirk戳了个对穿，顶端顶弄着Kirk脆弱的腺体，时而无情地拔出来，再依依不舍地狠狠刺入。  
“我的一切。”Spock呢喃。

 

至于电影结束后会发生的灾难现场，我们就无须知晓了。  
此文致我们美好的一切。  
宇宙知道Kirk与Spock定会相遇，在那遥远的舰桥处。

 

END


End file.
